poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron
Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the land of Prydain, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Ttark, and Woody Woodpecker meet Taran, who is an "assistant pig-keeper" on the small farm of Caer Dallben, home of Dallben the Enchanter, who invited them over. Dallben learns that the Horned King is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the “Cauldron Born”. Dallben fears the Horned King, whom Ozzy, Strut, Pete, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for, may try to steal his pig Hen Wen, which has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Dallben directs Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Mickey, Bugs, and the rest to take Hen Wen to safety; unfortunately, Taran's daydreaming causes Hen Wen to be captured by the Horned King's forces. Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and their friends follow them to the Horned King's stronghold. Along the way, they encounter the small, pestering companion Gurgi, who joins Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and the rest on their search. Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and their friends leave Gurgi to sneak into the castle and rescues Hen Wen, who flees, but all too soon, they are finally captured themselves and thrown into the dungeon. A fellow captive, Princess Eilonwy, frees Taran, Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and the rest as she is trying to make her own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, Taran, Eilonwy, Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and their friends discover the ancient burial chamber of a king, where he arms himself with the king's sword. It contains magic that allows him to effectively fight the Horned King's minions and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with a third captive, the comical, middle-aged bard Fflewddur Fflam, they escape the castle and are soon reunited with Gurgi. During another encounter with Gurgi, Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and the rest reunite with former whale trainer Celebi (whom Littlefoot, Ash, and the gang met previously in a forest) and their old ghost friends Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and introduce them to Taran, Princess Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam. Following Hen Wen's trail, the thirty-four stumble into the underground kingdom of the Fair Folk—a group of small fairy-like beings who reveal that Hen Wen is under their protection. When the cheerful, elderly King Eiddileg reveals that he knows where the cauldron is, Taran resolves to go destroy it himself. Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, and their friends agree to join him and Eiddileg's obnoxious right-hand man Doli is assigned to lead them to the Marshes of Morva while the Fair Folk agree to escort Hen Wen safely back to Caer Dallben. At the marshes they learn that the cauldron is held by Genie's old witch rivals—the grasping Orddu, who acts as leader; the greedy Orgoch; and the more benevolent Orwen, who falls in love with Fflewddur at first sight. Orddu agrees to trade the cauldron for Taran's sword, and he agrees, although he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the witches reveal that the cauldron remains indestructible, and that its power can be broken only by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which is likely to kill him. Taran feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, but his companions show their belief in him. Suddenly, the glorious reverie is broken when the Horned King's soldiers interrupt, having finally reached the marshes all by themselves. They seize the cauldron and everyone but Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Gurgi, and take their prisoners back to the castle. The Horned King, Ozzy, Strut, Pete, and Team Rocket use the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Gurgi manage to free the captives and Taran decides to cast himself into the cauldron, but Gurgi stops him and jumps into the cauldron himself. The undead army collapses. When the Horned King, Ozzy, Strut, Pete, and Team Rocket spot Taran and Jesse at large, the Horned King infers the turn of events and throws the youths toward the cauldron; however, the cauldron's magic is out of control. It consumes the Horned King in a tunnel of fire and blood, as well as destroying the castle, using up all its powers forever. During that time, Ozzy and Strut run away and Cera headbutts Pete and Team Rocket into the sky. The three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. Taran has finally realized Gurgi's true friendship, however, and he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, giving up his magical sword permanently. Fflewddur challenges the reluctant witches to prove their powers by the revival, and they honor the request, restoring Gurgi to life. The thirty-seven friends then journey back to Caer Dallben where Dallben and Doli watch them in a vision created by Hen Wen, and Dallben finally praises Taran for his heroism despite the fact that he prefers to be a Pig Boy. Cast *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie, Spike, Zazu, Mutt, and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen as Spike, Guido, and Strut *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose *Mikey Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Kazuko Sugiyama as Celebi *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Slimer, and Stau Puft *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Woody Woodpecker *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ron Rubin as Ttark *Jim Cummings as Pete *Jimmy Zoppi as James and Meowth *Grant Bardsley as Taran *Susan Sheridan as Princess Eilonwy *Nigel Hawthorne as Fflewddur Fflam *John Byner as Gurgi and Doli *John Hurt as The Horned King *Freddie Jones as Dallben *Arthur Malet as King Eidilleg *Eda Reiss Merin as Orddu *Adele Malis-Morey as Orwen *Billie Hayes as Orgoch *Phil Fondacaro as Creeper and Henchman #1 *Peter Renaday as Henchman #2 *James Almanzar as Henchman #3 *Wayne Allwine as Henchman #4 *Steve Hale as Henchman #5 *Phil Nibbelink as Henchman #6 *Jack Laing as Henchman #7 *John Huston as the Narrator *Brandon Call as Fairy #1 *Gregory Levinson as Fairy #2 *Lindsay Rich as Fairy #3 Trivia *Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Celebi, Slimer, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Pete, Ozzy and Strut, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron (where Jack Skellington and Zero from The Nightmare Before Christmas appeared from from the scene where Gurgi tackles Fflewddur Fflam), Celebi, Slimer, and Stay Puft will appear from that scene onwards. *Pete, Ozzy, Strut, and Team Rocket will work for the Horned King in this film. *Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen are revealed to be old rivals of Genie. *This is the first time Ash and the gang make guest appearances in a Land Before Time/Disney crossover film. *Genie will make his full guest appearance in this film, even though he made a cameo at the very end of the remake version of ''Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron''. *Genie is the only member of the Jungle Adventure Crew in this film, while Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Louis were in SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron . *Zazu is the only member of The 100 Acre Avatar League in this film, while The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket were in the remake version of Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Like the remake version of DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Pokémon films, the Scooby-Doo films, the Aladdin films, The Lion King films, and the Looney Tunes films. *Also like in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron (in which Jack Skellington, Zero, and Gurgi were not captured by The Horned King's henchmen, who captured Pooh, Taran, and their friends), Celebi, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Gurgi will not be captured by The Horned King's henchmen, who capture Littlefoot, Ash, Scooby-Doo, Bugs, Taran, and their friends, after finding the Black Cauldron. *''The Black Cauldron'' was released in theaters in 1985, the same year a 1980's Scooby-Doo television series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo was broadcast on ABC in 1985 and Walt Disney Pictures debuted its first logo at the beginning of The Black Cauldron. *''Ghostbusters'', Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and The Black Cauldron were all made in a 2.35:1 widescreen ratio. *''The Black Cauldron'' was first released on home video in 1998, the same year The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were released directly to home video and the anime television series Pokémon aired on television for the first time in the US. *''The Black Cauldron'' was re-released on DVD to celebrate its 25th anniversary in 2010, the same year Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated first aired on Cartoon Network. *''The Black Cauldron'' was first released on DVD and re-released on VHS as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire and Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders was released directly to VHS and DVD and Pokémon: The Movie 2000 was released in the US theaters. *''Aladdin'', The Lion King, the Mickey Mouse franchise, and The Black Cauldron were created by Disney. *John Leader, who narrated trailers and TV spots for the first seven Land Before Time sequels as well as a single TV spot for the theatrical release of The Land Before Time, also narrated the second version of the trailer for the 1998 home video release of The Black Cauldron. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film with Donald Duck, Goofy, and some live-action characters (such as the ones from The Goonies and Free Willy) as additional guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who already remade Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron) will make this film without any live-action character instead (due to him not planning to guest star any live-action characters apart from Star Wars, Power Rangers, The Muppets, and Indiana Jones in his projects) and PrinceJosh1992 ended up making Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron with Donald and Goofy joining the team instead. *This film will be dedicated to the memories of Susan Sheridan (1947-2015), who voiced Princess Eilonwy in the real film and died of breast cancer, Nigel Hawthorne (1929-2001), who voiced Fflewddur Fflam in the real film and died of heart attack, Arthur Malet (1927-2013), who voiced King Eidilleg in the real film and died of natural causes, Eda Reiss Merin (1913-1998), who voiced Orddu in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Adele Malis-Morey (1927-2000), who voiced Orwen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, James Almanzar (1934–2002), who voiced one of The Horned King's henchmen in the real film and died for an unknown reason, Wayne Allwine (1947-2009), who voiced another one of The Horned King's henchmen and died of acute diabetes, John Huston (1906-1987), who narrated the real film's prologue and died of pneumonia, Ted Berman (1919-2001), who co-directed the real film and died of natural causes, Elmer Bernstein (1922-2004), who composed the real film's score and died of cancer, and John Hurt (1940-2017), who voiced The Horned King in the real film and died of pancreatic cancer, Freddie Jones (1927-2019), who voiced Dallben in the real film and died of a short illness. *Both Ghostbusters and The Black Cauldron were composed by the late Elmer Bernstein. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to John Hurt